1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaped charge tools for explosively severing tubular goods including, but not limited to, pipe, tubing, production/casing liners and/or casing.
2. Description of Related Art
The capacity to quickly, reliably and cleanly sever a joint of tubing or casing deeply within a wellbore is an essential maintenance and salvage operation in the petroleum drilling and exploration industry. Generally, the industry relies upon mechanical, chemical or pyrotechnic devices for such cutting. Among the available options, shaped charge (SC) explosive cutters are often the simplest, fastest and least expensive tools for cutting pipe in a well. The devices are typically conveyed into a well for detonation on a wireline or length of coiled tubing.
Typical explosive pipe cutting devices comprise a consolidated wheel of explosive material having a V-groove perimeter. The circular side faces of the explosive wheel are intimately formed against circular metallic end plates. The external surface of the circular V-groove is clad with a thin metal liner. An aperture along the wheel axis provides a receptacle path for a detonation booster.
This V-grooved wheel of shaped explosive is aligned coaxially within a housing sub and the sub is disposed internally of the pipe cutting subject. Accordingly, the plane that includes the circular perimeter of the V-groove apex is substantially perpendicular to the pipe axis.
When detonated at the axial center, the explosive shock wave advances radially along the apex plane against the V-groove liner to drive the opposing liner surfaces together at an extremely high velocity of about 30,000 ft/sec. This high velocity collision of the V-groove liner material generates a localized impingement pressure within the material of about 2 to 4×106 psi. Under pressure of this magnitude, the liner material is essentially fluidized.
Due to the V-groove geometry of the liner material, the collision reaction includes a lineal dynamic vector component along the apex plane. Under the propellant influence of the high impingement pressure, the fluidized mass of liner material flows lineally and radially along this apex plane at velocities in the order of 15,000 ft/sec. Resultant impingement pressures against the surrounding pipe wall may be as high as 6 to 7×106 psi thereby locally fluidizing the pipe wall material.
Traditional fabrication procedures for shaped charge pipe cutters have included an independent fabrication of the liner as a truncated cone of metallic foil. The transverse sections of the cone are open. In a forming mold with the liner serving as a bottom wall portion of the mold, the explosive is formed or molded against the concave conical face of the liner. At the open center of the truncated apex of the liner, the explosive is formed against the mold bottom surface and around a cylindrical core.
With the precisely desired explosive material in place, an end plate is aligned over the cylindrical core and pressed against the upper surface of the explosive material at a controlled rate and pressure in the manner of a press platen. When removed from the forming mold, the unified liner-explosive-backing plate comprises half of a shaped charge pipe cutter.
To complete a full cutter unit, two of the shaped charge half sections, separated from the cylindrical core mold, are joined along a common axis at a contiguous juncture plane of exposed explosive at the truncated apex face planes. A detonation booster is inserted along the open axial bore of the unit left by the molding core. This detonation booster traverses the half charge juncture plane to bridge the explosive charges respective to the two half sections between the opposing end plates. The charged cutter is inserted into a cutter housing that is secured to a cutter sub.
Over years of experience, use and experimentation, the explosion dynamics of shaped charge cutters has evolved dramatically. Some prior notions of critical relationships have been revealed as not so critical. Other notions of insignificance have been discovered to be of great importance. The summation of numerous small departures from the prior art traditions has produced significant performance improvements or significant reductions in fabrication expense.